


Forget Me

by AsuraCalling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, Mentions of self-harm, Mutual Pining, Slightly depressing, Young Love, former relationship, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuraCalling/pseuds/AsuraCalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle hands and soft kisses and laughing eyes. Warm hugs and black sundresses. <br/>Fond memories. <br/>Where did it all go from there? All she wanted was for you to forget her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of random little snippets of stories brought from all over the world. I decided to start differently; this poem is not authored by me, but a close friend. I requested to have this put up here because I loved it and she was too busy watching Gossip Girl. You'll go far, kid.   
> \- Asura

Forget me. 

Forget the color of my eye

Forget the blood in the crease of my lips when I smile

Forget my crippling urge to constantly hold your hand

Forget my ink-stained fingers from when I used to write about you

Forget my mascara-stained cheeks from when I used to miss you

Forget my lips that tasted of the strawberry lip balm that I wore 

Forget the time I used to light up your cigarette

Forget the time you used to kiss the scars on my thighs 

Forget my collection of dead butterflies you used to adore

Forget the cold nights we spent under the pale moonlight 

Forget the time we used to raise your middle fingers up to the sky 

Forget the cuts on my fingertips from when I played you a love song

Forget the nights we spent listening to heavy metal 

Forget my recklessness when I used to hesitate in talking to your mother

Forget the crimson smile I wore when I used to catch fireflies

Forget my one silver strand of hair I used to call my lucky charm 

Forget the times we used to take a deep breath and just let  _go_

Forget the times when we used to adore broken arrows

Forget my black sundress you used to be very fond of

Forget the wrinkles beside my right eye

Forget the question I wore on my lips for days like a loose thread of my sweater 

Forget the color of my eye

_Forget me_. 

 


End file.
